


Magic

by DesertVixen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Queenie walks by the bakery...





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



Queenie knew she shouldn’t go by the bakery. Just like she shouldn’t have prevented Jacob from having his memory erased.

But she couldn’t let him forget everything, forget her.

She was never going to meet another man who made her feel like Jacob Kowalski did.

That, and she loved seeing what he came up with next. 

The sugar-dusted cookies shaped almost like occamies were beautiful and delicious.

Queenie thought it was amazing that he had been impressed with her magic when he could do this. Anyone could learn a cooking spell, but what he did took something else.

Something magic.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff!


End file.
